The Daughter
by Sakruafan12
Summary: What would happen if Naomi Misora and Raye Penber had a 16 year old daughter? How will she cope with her parents' deaths? How far is she willing to go to find the truth? which side will she join Kira or L? What questions and answers will she find?
1. The Beginning of the End

The daughter

(I don't own Death Note)

**Author's Note: in this story i'm making L be 23 you'll find out later why...**

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw my mother and father they were happily staring down at me. I smiled back. "Morning sweetie" my mom said. I sat up and yawned. "Yup right back at cha" I said smiling. They smiled. Then I heard my father's phone ring and he answered it. "Hello?" he said and began nodding. "Yes, I've heard a little bit about that, oh yes, but, no, what about my family?" he asked. He sighed and said "Alright, I'll leave tomorrow and I'll tell them, yes, goodbye" He shut his phone and put it back into his pocket. "We have to move back to Japan" my dad said. I looked at him. "But dad" I started.

He held up his hand to stop me and I listened. "I'm sorry Alyson, darling, but this Kira stuff is getting hard for L and he requested some of the FBI go to Japan and help out, that means I'll be going" my dad said. I shook my head and said "No, you can't it's too dangerous" He sat down by my side and hugged me. "It's ok, we're all going, and you know that once we're in Japan you'll use you're Japanese name" dad said. I nodded. My mother is full Japanese and my dad is a full american and I was born in Japan and since I'm half american, half Japanese they didn't know what to name me but they decided to name me two names, Alyson Penber in America, and Reiko Misora in Japan, both real names yet alias. My mother sat beside me and bushed my hair with her hand. "Maybe this could be an adventure" she said. I smiled slightly. The rest of the day was spent packing for Japan, about 11 or 12 other FBI agents are going into Japan, and my mother is an ex-FBI agent who worked with L when I was about 10 or 11.

I looked towards my parents. "Does this mean I'm going to have to get a Japanese drivers license?" I asked. My mother answered "No, we ordered you one and you can use it if we get a car there" I nodded and finished packing. I looked around my empty room. 'Well things are about to change' I thought. The next morning we got up really earlier at like 3 and headed to the airport our flight was at 3:30 am so we got on. I sat on the way inside then my mom sat in the middle and my dad was on the outside. I looked toward my mom. 'Naomi Misora black hair and strong. I inherited her black hair and strength to never give up and I also inherited her brains, she's really smart and so am I, not only that I'm a master in martial arts or a black belt I should say' I thought and then I glanced at my father.

'An excellent FBI agent with black hair and sliver colored eyes. I inherited his sliver colored eyes and my face is a mix of my mother and father but it leans more towards my mother since I'm a girl' I thought. I looked out the window now. 'I'm 16 years old, black hair the reaches down to my shoulder. I'm just an inch and a half shorter than my mom. My grades back at school were all straight A's. Something is up though, my father being called out with other FBI agents going to Japan for a little while, I'm guessing they found a suspect or something, maybe somehow this Kira, can gain access to police information and is having the FBI agents come and trail or look at each suspect' I thought. I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up an hour later. I looked around and remembered where we were going. "How was your nap?" I turned and looked at my mom. "It was ok" I said and looked at Dad who was now sleeping. I looked back at mom. "How do you feel about going to Japan like this mom?" I asked. She glanced at me and said "I wish I could help but I'm just an ex-FBI agent, if your father needs me I'll help and Reiko please be careful and use an alias at all times unless you're talking to someone you can trust which is us and L" mother whispered to me. I nodded. The rest of the airplane ride was silent.

We landed a couple hours later. We got our bags and headed to a hotel we were going to stay in. We put out stuff away. Then suddenly my dad's cell phone rung and he answered. "Yes, this is Raye, alright, ok, I'll start tomorrow" Then he hung up. "What do you have to do?" I asked. "I have to follow some kid for about a week" my father answered. We nodded. We decided that since we'd be in Japan for maybe just a week that I wouldn't go to school and instead my mother would give me lessons on FBI stuff.

One week later

I put on some jeans and a blue tank top and zip up black hoodie and then I put some black shoes on. Then I tied my hair up in a ponytail. Then I grabbed some money. I looked at mom. "Mom, I'm going to Space land for awhile, just to see what it's going on" I said. "Alright, but please try and be back by dinner time" she said. I nodded and headed out. I boarded a bus and sat in an empty seat in the fourth row towards the back. I relaxed in my seat. The bus stopped again fifteen minutes later and I saw two people come on the bus, one was about 17 years old and I'm assuming the girl was the same age as the boy, the girl had black hair and brown eyes, typical Japanese, the boy had brownish-reddish hair and brown colored eyes. They walked to the seat second to the very back.

Then I saw someone I'd never expect to see. It was my father. His and my eyes widened as our eyes met. My father looked away and sat in the very back behind where those two were sitting. I looked straight ahead. 'My father, he's here, that means, he's trailing that brown/red haired boy, probably, he looks more like the type that my father would follow. That means he's a suspect to being Kira cuz he has access to police information. After another fifteen minutes a guy came on the bus and hijacked it. I narrowed my eyes. "Now just shut up and stay in your seats, if you make a single move I'll kill ya" he yelled. The he pointed his gun at the driver and told him to call Space land and tell them what's going on. I glared and glanced back at my father and we locked eyes for a second and then I turned back around. I heard my father say something to the kid in front of him. 'What's going on back there' I thought. The guy said something back to my dad and began explaining something.

'Damnit, I wish I was in hearing range' I thought. Then I glanced back and my eyes widened, my father gave his FBI badge to the guy he's investigating. I turned around and glared at the seat ahead of me. 'That guy he tried robbing a bank a couple days ago and got away, he shouldn't be here not now, he should be in hiding, this is suspicious, my father, the guy he's investigating and this guy from before on this bus, and just at this time too, I heard from my father Kira can control the time of death and possibly the actions leading up to death, but all those were heat attacks.

What if Kira could control how they die as well, and in different ways, it'd make sense since a lot of criminals died other ways too not just heart attacks, that would mean Kira…' I stopped my trail of thought as I heard something light hit the floor, I turned and saw that guy my father was investigating dropped a piece of paper. "Don't move or I'll kill you" Bus jacker said. He walked over and grabbed the piece of paper and read it.

He threw it back at the guy and walked forward saying "Dumbass" and then suddenly he stopped and looked back. His eyes widened and he pulled his gun out. "who the hell are you, what the hell are you, you in the back what the hell do you think you're doing here" the bus jacker yelled. 'He's hallucinating unless he means my father but no one here besides me and those others back there even know my father is an FBI agent. Then my dad yelled "Everyone get down NOW" I ducked down and I heard gun shots. The back window got hit by some and it broke open. Then the gun shots ended and the guy dropped his gun, I heard my father trying to get the guy. The bus stopped and the bus jacker got off and was struck by a car. I stared out the window in shock. 'What the hell is going on' I thought.


	2. My Parents' Deaths

Chapter Two

My Parent's Deaths

i don't own Death Note

I walked off the bus and stayed close but not too close. "You won't…" "Don't worry I won't tell anyone or my father that I met you" the brown/haired guy said. Then my father ran away. I narrowed my eyes at the dead guy who bus jacked the bus. 'In one week, I'm going to trail my own father and see what happens if he dies and if I see that guy, he was investigating I'll know he's Kira' I thought. After awhile I went back and saw my parents talking.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're alright" my mom said hugging me. I'm guessing my father told her that I was on that bus. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Ok, I'm going to make some tea and get a start on supper" mom said and went into the kitchen. I sat across from my father. I stared at my father and said "Dad, who was that guy? The guy you showed you're ID to?" I asked.

My father looked at me as if debating whether to tell me or not. He sighed and answered "Light Yagami, he's not suspicious of being Kira, he's just an averaged hardworking senior in high school" I nodded. 'No, he's under complete suspicion' I thought. I stood up and sighed. "It's been a long day I'm going to bed, I'll get up later and have a late supper" I said and went into my room and fell asleep thinking about ways to watch Light Yagami.

One week later

Today I'm trailing my father to the subway station. I don't look like his daughter at all. I'm wearing a blonde wig tied up in a bun and black contacts and glass, and I'm wearing a business suit for women, a skirt, blouse and a jacket and high heel shoes. I was carrying a suit case like my father. I made sure to stop in some shops nearby and walk out and go to the bathrooms a few times so no one would know I was following anyone. I was walking behind my father by 9-10 feet away people hurrying and scurrying around us.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw that same boy Light Yagami, wearing sweatpants a hoodie in the same color and a hat and of course shoes. I also noticed an envelope tucked under his arm. I continued walking. I heard Light Yagami begin to walk as well and I heard him say "Raye Penber, if you turn around I'll kill you" I pretended to take out my cell phone and call someone so I stopped nearby, close enough to hear them, but yet at a distance where they won't know I'm listening.

I moved my mouth like I was speaking but I wasn't, I was just moving my lips. "I am Kira" Light finished. "It's true and if you put your hands in your pockets I will kill, I will not hesitate one bit" Light said. "Though, I'm going to prove to you I'm Kira, that guy over there working at the counter, I'm going to kill him for you" Light said. I glanced over at the guy working at the counter. "Please no" my father tried saying and then the guy at the counter died of a heart attack. I didn't show any emotion cuz I turned my back and continued to pretend talk on the phone.

"Yes, he was charged with stealing cars over and over again and always got out free, he finally got what he deserved" Light said. "Ok, ok, I believe you, you're Kira" my dad said. "But, I'm positive you feel strongly for your family, so pretend one of them were killed because you failed to do as I said" Light said. My dad said "How do you know about them?" Light smirked and said "Well you seemed shocked, you should know I've been investigating you, but if you don't cooperate those two will die and so will the rest of your family and you as well" "Ok, yes, I understand, tell me what I must do" dad said. "Inside your suit case, there is your laptop right? Well I want the file that has all FBI agents who have come to Japan to investigate" Light said.

"Yes, I have my laptop, but last time I checked I didn't have those files" dad said. "Fine, then take this envelope, take the transceiver out and put the ear piece in and then just wait and follow my instructions" Light said and walked off somewhere. I watched as my father walked towards a train that was coming. 'Damnit, if only I could hear what is going on in the transceiver' I thought. I closed my cell phone and looked at my watch and pretended to panic like I'd be late for work or something.

I ran up and stood beside my father and tapped my foot and crossed my arms and every few seconds I'd look at my watch. Then the train came and I breathed a sigh of relief. I got on the train and sat down beside my father and closed my eyes and breathed in and out pretending to sleep. I had a hat with really small holes in it, I could see out and no one could see it, it looked like I was sleeping. I looked at my father as he said something into the transceiver. He pulled out papers from the envelope, they had boxes there and my father wrote a name down in the top space provided. 'Is he writing his boss, cuz I recognize that name' I thought.

Then after a little bit he opened his laptop and gained a file with the names and photos of the other FBI agents in Japan. He wrote their names down on the paper and closed his laptop and put the transceiver/ear piece and papers back in the envelope and put it on the rack above us. I would take it but I know Light has something planned. After a half an hour, my father got up and left. I pretended to get up and yawned and stretched I put the hat in my brief case or whatever and walked passed my father out. 'Ok so my father is safe' I thought. But I was completely wrong cuz my father had a heart attack right in front of me and some other people.

I pretended to look horrified and stare at him. Instead I glanced up underneath my blonde wig bangs and stare at Light Yagami who had his hood and hat off and was holding the envelope and as the door closed my father died staring at who killed him, who was kira. I was in shock. I couldn't take it any longer. I ran out of there and continued running till I got home. I stopped in a bathroom on the way home and took off the wig, glasses, jacket, and wig and ran home. I opened the door with tears in my eyes. I looked at my mom as she was reading a book on the couch. She looked up at me. I gasped and cried really hard. She ran over to me and held me. "What happened?" she asked. "Dad, he died…of a heart attack by Kira" I said and began sobbing. I felt my mom beginning to cry and sob and together we sobbed for some time in our hotel room we rented.

Later the next day my mother went out and was talking on to the guy that drove the bus. She asked me several questions as well. I pretended to forget. 'I don't want her to die as well, so I need to find L myself and tell him what's really happened' I thought. I was told to stay here in the hotel unless needed, my mom didn't trust anyone but L and me at this point and I knew that, to find L, I'm going to need to take a big risk. Later tomorrow night, I'll go to headquarters and meet with someone from the task force and ask to join the investigation' I thought.

The next day

I went outside and sat at a park for a little while and then began walking. I noticed something though; my mother was talking with Light Yagami! I narrowed my eyes as I hid around the corner; I peeked and saw my mother gave her driver's license to him. My eyes widened and I looked away. Tears formed. 'No' I thought. After awhile I heard her footsteps walking away. I went around the block and made sure Light was leaving and not looking at my mom anymore before I ran to catch up with her. I noticed her eyes were pure black. "Mom, where you going?" I asked. "I'm sorry sweetie, I can't take it anymore, and this pain I have after Raye's death I can't take it anymore" she said. My eyes widened. 'They gotten to her' I thought. Tears fell as I watched her go. 'Damnit, I was too late' I thought. Then I ran to police headquarters. I saw a man with an afro speaking to someone at the desk.

I ran up to the desk. I wiped my tears before they could see. "Please sir, I need to talk to L, right away, please" I said. I saw the afro man look surprised and he said to me "Follow me and I'll see what we can do" he said we went into the other room. I sat down at the desk. Then the phone rang. "Hello" the afro man said. "Yes, ok, hold on a second" he said and gestured for me to leave. I nodded and waited outside. After a few moments he came out. "Would you like to speak with him on the phone then?" he asked. I shook my head. "I want to speak with him face to face, I have an idea for us to meet, tell him, I'm the daughter of Naomi Misora and Reye Penber, my name is Reiko Misora" I said. "You're mother, she….and you're father he….." he stuttered. I glared and said "Yeah, I know what happened to them, now please call L and tell him" He nodded wordlessly. I waited outside once again.

L POV

"No, I knew Naomi, she was strong, she wouldn't kill herself, instead she'd be looking for ways to capture Kira" I said answering their question. I heard a phone ring and looked at Watari. "Yes, please hold" he said. I looked at him. "It's Azwia and he said that the daughter of Naomi Misora and Reye Penber wants to speak with you face to face, her name is Reiko Misora" Watari said. I bit my thumb and though. 'If this girl really is their daughter, and if Naomi was on to something maybe her daughter would've figured it out, or she some type of information that might help, well I guess there is only one option' I thought. I looked towards Watari and said "Tell Azwia to bring her here, I agree to meeting with her face to face" "Understood" Watari answered and talked on the phone. I looked at the door and thought 'This could be interesting'

Reiko POV

I looked up as the guy came out. "L has agreed to meet with you in person, but once we get there, you must call him Ryuuzaki alright" he said. I nodded. "I'm Azwia by the way" he finished. I nodded and he took me to his car and drove off. We were at a hotel. "Follow me" he said and parked the car and I noticed someone else leaving, he looked like one of the NPA or something. He nodded at Azwia. Then we got into the elevator and we up a few floors and he led me to a room. He knocked. "Come in" a deep voice said. He opened the door and moved out of the way so I could enter. I stepped inside and looked directly at L, who had black hair and black eyes, really pale white skin and a white long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants.  
"Welcome, I'm L, it's an honor to meet you, Reiko Misora" he said.


	3. I'm catching up to you, Kira

Chapter Three

I'm catching up to you Kira

i don't own Death Note

Reiko POV

I nodded silently. I walked in and looked around the hotel room. "If you have any electronics please turn them off" Ryuuzaki said. I nodded again. I took out my cell phone and turn it off. "First, we need to talk to make sure you're not Kira" he said. I nodded and we went to talk in a bedroom. "What's your name?" he asked. "Reiko Misora" I answered. "Age?" L asked. "16 soon to be 17" I answered. "How long?" he was curious. "A week from today" I answered. Ryuuzaki nodded and then asked "If you were Kira what would your goal be?" I shrugged and replied "I don't know since I'm not Kira" "Would you kill your own parents?" he asked.

I looked down it was still hard since it was just recent so it was hard for me not to cry, but I held it in and took a deep breath and looked him back in the eyes. "No, I couldn't never" Ryuuzaki nodded once again and said "Alright, I believe you are not Kira" I nodded. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ryuuzaki asked. I stared at him and my stare hardened. "My mom before she died discovered something, and I know what it is too, she discovered Kira can kill in other ways then just heart attacks, if you look at all the criminals that are dying and look at the petty criminal rate and the bad criminal rate you'll find them to be about the same or equal, petty criminals died of accidental death while higher ups died of heart attacks most of them any way" I explained. L bit his thumb.

"Does he still need name and face to kill in other ways?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, if he doesn't have one of the two he can't kill you, in anyway" I explained. "Could you face him?" Ryuuzaki asked. "It'd be hard not to kill him but he can't kill me either way, I have two names, one Japanese and an American name" I explained. "What's your american name?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Alyson Penber" I answered.

We sat in silence for a little bit and he asked "Do you have any idea who Kira might be?" I glared at the wall behind Ryuuzaki. "Yes, I strongly suggest you make him as you're top and only suspect, Light Yagami, because I saw him speaking with my mom before she went off and killed herself" I explained angrily. Ryuuzaki began chewing on his thumb again, oh yeah did I mention he sits weirdly, he sits on his feet with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Well, Ms. Misora, would you like to join to Task force and help put a stop to Kira?" Ryuuzaki asked. I thought about it and then answered "Of course if it means bringing down Kira then I'll stop at nothing" "Also, you're a minor, so you're going to stay with us as well" Ryuuzaki said. I stared at him.

"How old are you? You only look like you're 23" I said. "Yes, that's correct, and Watari is legal adult as well so it shouldn't be a problem" Ryuuzaki said. I nodded. "Where did you stay now?" he asked. "The hotel, named Francion, 2nd floor, room 323" I answered automatically. Ryuuzaki nodded. "I'll have Watari go collect your things and check you out of the hotel, so you can stay here, oh yeah, when you're out in public use an alias, which will be….Haruka Natashika, again, I'll have Watari make you a fake driver's license with that name, and welcome to the force, Ms Misora" he said and exited the room.

I sighed and smiled, finally at last I'm going to be part of the group that will hunt down and look for Kira. 'Light Yagami, you're so goddamn lucky I didn't tell them everything, but just you wait cuz I will and when I do, you're toast' I thought and exited the room. I went into the living room where Ryuuzaki was telling them they were going to place surveillance cameras and wire taps in two people's houses, one was the Yagami's. "Also, for the private of the family, it would only be me, and Chief Yagami observing his family, Azwia you watch the other family" Ryuuzaki instructed. Everyone nodded. Ryuuzaki then told Watari to get the fake drivers license and to get my stuff. Then it was just me and Ryuuzaki for the time being as everyone else went home and what not. I stared out the window. 'Mother, Father, if only you didn't have to go' I thought sadly.

I gulped. It was getting harder and harder to hold in my tears, as I realized the full and total extent of my parents' deaths. "You can turn on your cell phone if you want" Ryuuzaki said. I nodded and turned it on and I had a call. I answered "Hello?" I asked. "Is this Ms. Reiko Misora?" The voice asked. "Who is this?" I asked not replying to their question. "I'm the doctor down here at Miracle hospital, and we wanted Ms. Reiko Misora to come and confirm the body of your late father Raye Penber" he said. "I know what he looks like so I'm guessing you have him, I don't want to go down and see my father, and besides my mother already confirmed this with you the day he died" I replied.

"Oh ok well thanks goodbye" he said. I hung up. "Who was that?" Ryuuzaki asked in his weird position on the chair. "Medical doctor asked me to confirm my dad's body" I answered. I sat down across from him. It was silent for awhile and then I heard someone entering the room with a couple suit cases. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Watari. "Thank you Watari" Ryuuzaki and I said at the same time. He nodded and put the suit cases in the other room and came out and gave me the driver's license. It had my picture and my fake name, Haruka Natashika in bold black letters. I sighed and lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. I could feel a pair of eyes watching me but I decided to ignore them as I fell asleep.

Dream

_I'm walking along a beach with my parents were all holding hands and smiling in the warm sunset. Then I notice someone, he's standing in the distance. "Mom, Dad, who's that" I asked pointing to him. "Who's who?" Mom asked and was looking in the direction I pointed. "I don't see anyone sweetie, it's just your imagination" Dad said. I couldn't help but wonder. Why can't they see him, or his dark like figure? Then I noticed something he had red eyes and was smiling evilly. 'What the hell is that guy?' I asked. Then two huge black wings spread from his body and he began flying directly towards us. I began panicking. "Mom, Dad why don't we go for a swim" I suggested. _

_"No, I'm sorry sweetie but the water is getting too cold, we can come back tomorrow" Mom said. I was getting really nervous as that human or whatever finally stopped in front of us. I stopped too, which caused my parents to stop. "What is it darling?" Dad asked. Then that guy's wings wrapped around my parents. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled as they disappeared. Then everything faded to black. I was alone in the darkness. Then suddenly three pairs of red eyes surrounded me. _

_I gulped nervously. "I'm Kira" the middle one seemed to say. Then the other two growled at me and stepped out of the darkness and it was my parents both had pure black wings and red eyes and were glaring at me. "Mom, Dad" I said uncertain. "You let us die, Reiko, you didn't care about us at all, you could've told us to look out" My dad said through gritted teeth. "What's worse is you went to L and didn't even tell him the truth how the hell are you supposed to avenge us if you can't even tell the truth to the most trustworthy man?" My mom asked angrily. Tears fell down my face and I cried "I'm sorry, I… I'm so sorry please, please forgive me" I begged. _

_"Never" My parents said together and charged at me. I stood frozen as their wings wrapped around me squeezing the very life and air out of me. I screamed. I heard someone calling my name…it sounded so far away. "Reiko, it's alright, wake up" I couldn't register what the person was saying or who the person was. "Reiko" The voice said again. Then other voices appeared. "Reiko, wake up" "Come kid wake up" "Let's go Reiko wake up" Then a soft but firm voice said "Reiko wake up now" _

End of Dream

I bolted straight up and collided heads with Matsuda. I gripped my head and said "Ow" Matsuda stumbled backwards holding his head too. "You didn't have to be so close Damnit" I said angrily. "I'm sorry but we were all trying to get you up" Matsuda answered. I glared at him. "Why, I was sleeping" I said. "It's simple you screamed for your parents and then you were crying and saying you're sorry and forgiving you, you were obviously having a nightmare want to talk about it?" Ryuuzaki said.

I glared at him. "It's fine, it doesn't matter, what does matter is finding Kira, that's all that matters" I said and went into the other room and changed into some blue cargo pants and a black t shirt and some black bracelets and I put my hair up in a high pony tail. I wiped away any redness I had on my face and the tears too. I sighed looking at my reflection. I had a very red forehead. 'Because Matsuda crashed into my goddamn forehead' I thought angrily.

I came out and everyone was ready. "Alright, Matsuda, Ukita, Reiko, you three will continue to observe Kira's killings and victims, and make sure to observe how all types of criminals are being targeted" Ryuuzaki said. We nodded and headed out the door to another hotel to work.

I began observing the days and times of the killings as soon as we got there. 'Kira can kill the time death of someone, so what if he was killing people in advance in case he'd become hospitalized or was being recorder or something' I thought. I called Watari. "Yes, Reiko?" he asked. "Yeah, tell this to Ryuuzaki, that what if Kira could kill people in advance, so what if for instance his house was wire taped and had cameras all over, well then he'd still be able to kill during the times the cameras and wire taps in his house without even doing anything" I said. "Alright, I'll tell Ryuuzaki" Watari said. And I hung up after that.

'So, kira was killing at first by a regular student's schedule and then switched to 24 hours a day and now their dying at a pace which we can keep up with but what will happen over the next three weeks?' I thought and went back to looking over everything.

A couple days later

We were all gathered back at Ryuuzaki's original hotel with taps from the footage they capture. "I looked over every single piece of footage we got and they revealed absolutely nothing" Ryuuzaki said. Everyone sighed but me and Ryuuzaki. 'Ha, you were good Light, but not good enough' I thought looking out the window.


	4. Feelings Changed

Chapter four

Feelings Changed

I don't own Death Note

L had a plan and his plan was to have both me and him enter To Ho, so we can keep an eye on Light, who is in fact Kira, but I never told L. The only problem with this plan is A, I never even finished High School, but I'm smart so I should be able to figure it out, and B I don't want to go to a law school and C I'm not even sure I'm old enough, I'm only 16 but I'll be 17 in a couple days. The day was pretty much normal, research, Kira killing criminals, recording those criminals' deaths and etc. I'm entering To Ho using my fake name Haruka Natashika.

L told me that entrance exams were on my birthday, so I'd be old enough to enter, but it sucks, thinking about what is to come. This is my first birthday, since….my parent's deaths. I feel more grown up already though, i stop thinking about them as much as I can and when I do it doesn't hurt as bad as it did the first couple days. Still, I don't know how long I'll last on my birthday without crying. I know something will happen and it isn't going to be good.

Entrance Exams- the Day of my Birthday

I walked beside Ryuuzaki into the hall where we were taking the test. I was still just a slight bit worried but I knew with Ryuuzaki and Kira there I'd probably do fine, since my anger for Kira will drive me to do just about anything to bring him to justice. I picked a number and sat beside an empty seat that was by the aisle. 'I hope no one gets that spot' I thought. I looked down at my test waiting for them to tell us to go. Then I saw the door open and in walked Mr. Kira himself.

I looked back down at my test literally glaring at it. Ryuuzaki sat a couple rows back from me. I saw Kira walk up and pick his number and the guy instructed him to the seat beside me. 'No, No NOOOOOO, PLEASE GOD DAMNIT NO WAY TO FUCKING HELLL!' thought angrily. "You may begin the test" the guy said after Kira sat down beside me. I glared at my test as I went through it. It was actually really easy. After a few minutes starting the test I heard the teacher walk back and say "Student number 59, sit down properly in your chair" 'Ryuuzaki' I thought.

I noticed Kira looking back and met Ryuuzaki's eyes. I then continued my test. I finished about forty-five minutes later with about an hour to spare. "Now, if any of you finish you may bring me you're test and we'll see you back her for the entrance ceremony in about 3 weeks" the teacher said. I got up along with Ryuuzaki, and handed our tests in. I noticed Kira was still working but it wouldn't take him much longer to finish. We walked out and we saw Watari waiting for us. He bowed and let us in the car. I entered first and then Ryuuzaki followed. Watari drove us back to the hotel.

As soon as we got there, I sighed and went directly into my room, what I called my room and sat on the bed staring straight ahead out of the window. "Man, this feels like the loneliest day in the world, stupid Kira, if you hadn't killed my parents they'd be here and it's because of you that this is the first day they ever missed" I said angrily and the tears fell down. I stood up and walked to the window and opened it and put my elbows on it and rested my head on my hands. I glared out there. 'This isn't fair' I thought. I heard someone behind me. "What?" I asked not looking back. "Maybe this will cheer you up" I turned around and saw Ryuuzaki hunched over holding a small piece of chocolate cake with a few strawberries on top with one candle with a small flame. I smiled.

"Thanks Ryuuzaki" I said as I gently took it from him and thought about my wish. 'I don't want Ryuuzaki to die from this Kira case' I thought as I blew out my candle. I took it out and took the fork that was on the plate to and began eating and smiled happily after the first bit. "And, this is for you, Happy Birthday Reiko" Ryuuzaki said and held out a square box with light blue wrapping paper with a black ribbon on top of it. I smiled more. I put the cake down and took it from him. Ryuuzaki just stared at me. I smiled warmly. I opened up the present and found a sliver heart necklace with the words in graved on the heart saying:

_The heart is breakable, but the soul is and will remain strong_

I smiled and then I noticed it was a locket. I opened it and found a picture of my parents together on one side and the other side had my picture for school this year before we moved here. Tears gathered in my eyes. I raced toward Ryuuzaki and I hugged him hard. "Thank you, so, so much Ryuuzaki" I whispered and let go. As soon as I pulled away I noticed he had a slight blush. "Put it on me" I said handing him the necklace and turning around and held my hair up and I saw his pale hands stretch around me and put the necklace on. I dropped my hair and stared in to his eyes. That's all we did just stare at each other.

I smiled and finished eating my cake and Ryuuzaki left with the plate after I finished. I stared back out the window. 'Mom, Dad that was an excellent birthday, even without you, but what was strange was that Ryuuzaki would go so far for me. All I know no was that it was a simple act of kindness maybe, or guilt or sympathy, I don't know but I wonder, what is this feeling that I get now, whenever I'm around him, my heart pounds like it's going to explode, what am I feeling?' I thought.

(P.S, i don't know if someone actually said the quote or not, so if someone did, they own it not me)


	5. The Second Kira Appeares

Chapter five

The Second Kira Appears and the Hunt begins

I don't own Death Note

The entrance ceremony didn't start until late March early April so we had a couple months until then

It was the entrance ceremony, I got close to being one of the freshmen reps, but I missed only one question so I didn't get it. Ryuuzaki and Kira probably got 100 on the tests. I actually looked decent compared to Ryuuzaki. I had my black hair up in a bun with my bangs sort of off to the sides of my face and some mascara on. Then I'm wearing the same outfit and shoes I wore when I was trailing my father except I didn't have the glasses, brief case, wig, or contact lenses.

I watched and listened all throughout the ceremony. I sat next to Ryuuzaki who was sitting next to Kira. Ryuuzaki had just finished telling Kira who he was to pressure Kira. 'I have my own plan to pressure you Kira' I thought. After the ceremony we were walking back to the car when Ryuuzaki called out to Light to tell him "It was a pleasure to meet you" Ryuuzaki said. "No the honor was mine" Light replied politely. He watched as Ryuuzaki entered the car first.

I glared at him, giving him my worst dirty look ever, and I could tell he was taken aback by it. Then I entered the car with a frown on my face, and then Watari drove off back towards the new hotel we recently moved into. "Do you really think he's Kira?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Yes, and Ryuuzaki, when the time comes I'll give you my prove that I know for sure Light is Kira one-hundred percent" I said determinedly. Ryuuzaki nodded slightly and was biting his thumb.

"Ryuuzaki, tell everyone in the Task force to call me either Haruka or Natashika, I don't want Light to find out I'm the daughter of Raye Penber, or Naomi Misora because if the off chance he finds out and he's Kira he'll probably kill me" I said. "Yeah" Ryuuzaki agreed.

The Next Day at campus

I had my black hair tied up into a high ponytail. (Like how Sayu's is in episode 2) I was also wearing that locket Ryuuzaki gave me. I am wearing a green tank top with a dark blue undershirt underneath that and I'm wearing dark blue jean skirt with black leggings that stop right at my knees and I'm wearing my converse. I remain quiet during Ryuuzaki's and Kira's conversation. They were playing tennis.

I decided to ignore the whole game and began thinking. 'This feeling I'm getting, it's not a good feeling, something, some things going to happen and soon, and I don't think it's good either' I thought. "Haruka" I turned and saw Ryuuzaki and Kira leaving and Ryuuzaki just called me. I got up and joined them. "Wow that was a great game Ryuga, I never had to play that hard before" Kira said. I refer to Light as Kira because he truly is Kira. "Light before we continue on, I'd like to tell you that I suspect you of being Kira" Ryuuzaki said. I kept walking as if nothing happened and stood beside Ryuuzaki.

"Haha, really me as Kira, you've gotta be kidding" Kira said. I glared at him as if to say No-he's-not-fucking-kidding. "What I meant was you're only at a one percent chance of being Kira" Ryuuzaki answered. The rest of the way to the coffee shop was silent. I sat beside Ryuuzaki and Kira sat across from us. They were both drinking tea or coffee or something, I had hot chocolate, and I don't know why I just felt like it.

I sipped on it. "If you don't mind me asking but what is and who that is" Kira asked gesturing towards me. I glared at him again and answered "My name is Haruka Natashika, I'm Ryuga's cousin and I'm here to help out" "Oh, my apologies" Kira answered. I nodded. 'I don't forgive you though' I thought. I stared at the two of them as their conversations went on. Then after a little while both their cell phones rang. "Your father Light…" Ryuuzaki started. "He had a heart attack" Kira finished. We all left and headed to the hospital. I glanced at Kira. 'He wouldn't purposely hurt his own father would he?' I thought. "Ryuga, I'll be waiting in the car" I decided and stayed in the car as they got out. After awhile I heard them coming out. I looked over as Ryuuzaki entered the car.

"You know Light, you really shouldn't worry, if you aren't Kira it will show itself eventually, you'll see" Ryuuzaki said with the window down. "Also, I did agree to work with you but I can't until my father is out of the hospital" Kira said to Ryuuzaki. "I understand, well then goodbye and good night" Ryuuzaki responded and left. I looked towards Ryuuzaki. "He made a promise to his father if something like this should happen he'd find Kira and kill him, it wasn't an act but if it was an act it was too cheesy" Ryuuzaki explained to me. I snorted and looked at him. "No matter what anyone says, Light Yagami is Kira and soon Ryuuzaki, I'll prove to you and the rest of the task force that he's lying and I know for a fact that he lied to his father and to you just now" I said. Ryuuzaki bit his thumb.

"When at what precise time will you tell us the truth?" Ryuuzaki asked. I glanced at him. "First the chief needs to be back before I explain it and second I need you to fully trust me and not to doubt a single thing I say" I answered. Ryuuzaki looked at me and observed me. "Alright" Ryuuzaki agreed. I nodded and said "Also the third thing is that Light needs to be working on the task force so he can find out as well" "You're planning on telling him that you're their daughter?" Ryuuzaki asked curiously. "Yes, and it'll be a similar situation to what you did except here is the plan, we set up some cameras and wire taps in my room, and sometime when Light is over, I'll speak with him in private in my room and then the rest of the task force and you and Watari of course will watch and listen from there k" I asked. "Sounds alright" Ryuuzaki answered. I smiled.

Days later

I'm currently sitting on the couch waiting for something to happen. Man I still have that bad feeling for some reason though. Anyway over the past four months or so my hair grew longer, it now reaches just below my shoulder blades. I have my hair down and my bangs swept to the side like how my mother used to have her bangs. I'm wearing a sleeves dark green shirt with light blue jeans and of course I'm wearing the necklace Ryuuzaki gave me, I only take it off for showers and when I go to sleep otherwise I wear it all the time. In a way I looked more like my mom than I did in months.

We were just sitting about when suddenly Watari comes in and says to watch Sakura TV. There was a message, from Kira. I sat up and watched. As it was playing my head started thinking. 'Damnit, there's another Kira isn't there? This one is the second Kira, one who is really stupid and would listen to what the first would say' I thought. "We need to stop that broadcast" Ryuuzaki exclaimed. I stood up. 'There is only one way to stop it' I thought. "Fuck" I hear Ukita say and headed out the door. I ran after him. "Ukita, wait, it's too dangerous" I called after him, but he didn't listen instead he kept running. I growled in annoyance and continued following him. 'This second Kira, I think he only needs a face to kill….so' I thought. We were running in the parking lot towards his car.

I quickly grabbed the helmet off of a moped and then I put some sunglasses on and hopped in Ukita's car before he took off. "Let's go" I said. "Don't need to tell me twice" he said and hit the gas pedal and started up the siren. We reached Sakura TV not long after.

I saw Ukita run out and took out his gun but then he fell down to the ground with a heart attack. I glared. 'I knew it' I thought and put the helmet on and ran outside. I stopped beside his dead body and took his gun and I yelled "Open up, otherwise I'm shooting my way in" the guard told me no. I growled and aimed the gun at the door handle, which was locked and pulled the trigger, it hit the door handle and the door flew open. I ran inside. I pointed the gun at him and said "Tell me where they're broadcasting" "No" "TELL ME" I yelled. "Alright follow me" he said and led me two where they were broadcasting it. I pointed my gun at the director. "Give me the taps, or else you die" I demanded. "No, it gets the ratings up" he answered.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT MAKES YOU'RE FUCKING TV STATION MORE FUCKING POPULAR, WHAT REALLY MATTERS IS THAT INNOCENT LIVES ARE AT STAKE DAMNIT SO HAND OVER THE FUCKING TAPES!" I yelled aiming the gun. "Alright, Alright, just calm down, I don't need a physco bitch to kill me" he muttered. I growled at him. He stopped the broadcast and handed over the tapes and an envelope they came in. I nodded my thanks and walked out of there. I pulled my cell phone and called Watari. "Watari, it's me, let me speak with Ryuuzaki" I said. I heard muffled voices.

"Haruka, are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, I got the tapes, but I don't know though, should I head out the front, I mean I still have the helmet and all" I said. "Hold for one moment please" he said. There were more muffled sounds. "Haruka, you still there?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Ok, now, go to the front of the building and exit that way in exactly five minutes" Ryuuzaki ordered. "Alright" I said and hung up.

I put the helmet and my sunglasses on just in case. Once I stepped out though I saw police forces were surrounding the area to make sure Kira couldn't see through or kill them. "Wow" I said simply. I then noticed Chief Yagami sitting in the front seat of a car. I entered in the back seat and he drove off. "Chief Yagami?" I asked. "Yeah, I myself was planning to come and get the tapes but you beat me to it" he explained. I nodded in understanding. I looked down at my arm and noticed a small scratch, and it was bleeding down my arm.

'Must have been when I shot that door open and it came flying past me' I thought. We turned into the parking lot of the hotel. I got out and put the helmet back on the moped. Then Mr. Yagami and I headed up the stairs, I was carrying the bag with the tapes and envelope and Mr. Yagami leaned on Watari to help him. We got up stairs and went into the hotel room. "Chief, Haruka, are you guys alright?" Matsuda asked. I nodded and walked up to Ryuuzaki. "This has the tapes in it and an envelope they were sent in" I said. "Thank Haruka, this will not go in vain" Ryuuzaki said. Then Matsuda screamed like a little girl and pointed at my arm. Everyone looked at my arm. "It's fine, it's just a small scratch" I said. "You call that a small scratch" Azwia said. I rolled my eyes and went into to the bathroom and cleaned off the blood and put a bandage on it. 'Geez, they don't need to be so god dramatic' I thought and exited the room. I noticed some pair of scissors laying a table.

I grabbed them and went inside the bathroom once more. I locked the door this time. I looked at my long hair and long bangs. 'I'm sorry mom' I thought and began cutting my hair. After fifteen minutes of cutting and cleaning up, I heard a knock on the door. "Are you ok in there?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, be out in a minute" I answered. I looked at myself in the mirror. The main part of my hair was now short, like how Mrs. Yagami, has hers short.

My bangs on the other hand stayed pretty much the same as my mothers, just thinner and more to the sides of my face. I unlocked the door after I made sure the mess was cleaned up. I exited the bathroom and went into the living room and saw Ryuuzaki sitting in his usual weird position. He was watching tape number one. "Reiko, come here and I want you're professional opinion on this" Ryuuzaki said, when it's only the two of us and Watari, he calls me Reiko, otherwise when one or more member from the task force is around he calls me Haruka. I sat next to him. I smiled when I saw that he had to do a double take when he saw me.

"You cut your hair?" Ryuuzaki asked surprised. I smiled at him. "Yeah, it was getting kind of long, and it needed a good trim" I said. "But you took like 6 inches off" Ryuuzaki said. I raised an eyebrow and asked "And why would you care?" Ryuuzaki remained silent and went back to watching the videos which we discussed over and over.

The next day, I was in my room sitting and reading a magazine I bought, when I heard the door open to the hotel room. I put down my magazine and got up. 'Goddamn Kira is here, I'm watching you're every move' I thought. I walked and saw everyone was here. They were announcing their fake names. Kira stared at me and I glared back saying "Haruka" Kira blinked and asked "Isn't that you're real name?" "Yes and what's your point?" I asked.

"Anyway, thank you for coming Light" Ryuuzaki said stepping forward before we broke into a fight. Kira began watching the tapes. I glared at his every movement. "So what do you think?" Ryuuzaki asked. I saw Kira's hand clutch the arm of the chair and stand up. "I think that there is another person who has similar powers to the original Kira's" Kira replied. I rolled my eyes and actually went back to my room and went to sleep ever since I joined the investigation I've been pulling a lot late nighters so it'd be good for a break every once and awhile.

The next day

I got up and took a quick shower and changed into a pink tank top with black shorts that stop at my knees. I walked out just in time to hear Watari say we got a response from the second Kira. I walked over and listened. I kept two words in mind as it played. 'Eyes and Shinigami' I thought and I saw Ryuuzaki fall out of his chair saying "What, is, does the mean Shinigami actually exist" I glared at the screen. The message was over and they all said Shinigami don't exist and then Kira began explaining how it could be a possibility about their powers. "But," I said after Kira finished.

"We can't rule out the slightest possibility that Shinigami actually exist. Even though we don't want to believe it think about like this, Kira can kill with heart attacks and other methods from a distance, how in the world is that even remotely possible in the first place? What if these Shinigami were the source of their power to kill and what of the eyes? I think what the second Kira meant by the eyes were, somehow he was able to kill with them, cuz remember he said "I'm certain you don't have the eyes but don't worry I won't kill you" or like you said Ryuuzaki it's possible it stands for something only those two would know" I explained.

Ryuuzaki nodded in agreement. "Alright here's what we'll do we'll gather all the information we can on this second or fake Kira and we'll see how the two Kiras handle this situation altogether" Ryuuzaki explained.

Days later

I was sitting around at our new hotel waiting. Suddenly Watari came in with some stuff it was a journal

I noticed everything on it and read through a couple times. 'That notebook, could that be their weapon to kill?' I thought looking through it. 'That settles it, I'm going to Aoyama to look into this some more' I thought. I went to my room and began getting things ready. I came back and noticed Kira had arrived and was looking at the journal. "Man this guy sure is dumb" Kira said. I zoned out of the conversation.

I heard Matsui and Kira were going to Aoyama on the 22nd which is tomorrow. "But Light" Mr. Yagami tried to argue. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine, I'd go to those places any way, and if it was decided out of all us, I'd look more natural hanging out with Matsui, and also the second kira is there to look for kira not for the police" Kira said. I almost cheered and bursted out laughing cuz he just practically admitted to being the original kira.

Not long after that Kira went home and Matsuda walked with him to the cab. I saw Ryuuzaki pick up a phone. "It's Ryuuzaki, while you guys are in Aoyama and Shijibuta, I want you to keep an eye on Light" Ryuuzaki said and then after a couple seconds he hung up. I smirked at Ryuuzaki. "I told you" was all I said before I went to bed tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day

I got up really early in the morning and got ready for going to Aoyama. 'I know the second kira needs only a face to kill so I've got to be careful' I thought. I picked up a light brown wig that I bought earlier in case of situations like this.

'I'm going to Aoyama in secret' I thought as I put the long light brown hair wig on. I took off Ryuuzaki's necklace. 'I'm sorry, but I can't have anyone recognize me there' I thought. I put on a dark red t shirt and then I put on a lime green tank top over that. Next I put on lime green cargo pants and then I put on some black flip flops. I took the brown wig and put it into a ponytail above my head and I fluffed out the bangs, they had so it wouldn't look like me.

I put cherry red lipstick on and some tiny pit of pink blush. Then I put on some dark blue contact lenses and then I put on some clear glasses, the same ones I used for when I followed dad around. I looked at myself in the full body mirror. I nodded to myself. I took some pen and paper and wrote:

_Ryuuzaki, Watari, and rest of task force, I went to Tokyo to do some errands and then I'm going to stop by To Ho University and catch up on my classes and homework and what not and later tonight, I'm doing some research on Shinigami at the public library, I have no clue when I'll be back but if you need me please call my cell phone_

_Sincerely_

_Haruka Natashika_

I put the paper on the dresser. Then I grabbed my money and snuck out and I took the bus to Aoyama because if I took my car they'd know I was going somewhere else. I got off the bus and then I noticed something. Matsui and Kira was with a bunch a people. 'Interesting' I thought. I thanked him for the ride and began walking in the same way. I saw a café up ahead and decided to enter it. I didn't pick my pace I walked normally as I past Kira and his group and I entered the shop. I smiled. "Welcome" the clerk said. I walked up to the counter. "What would you like?" he asked.

I looked at the menu and asked "Can I get a non fat cappuccino please?" "Sure coming right up, you're total is $3.34 please" he said. I paid and took my drink and sat down. But as I was walking I noticed something. This girl with black hair and a regular school outfit, her eyes changed red and then to a deep brown. I also noticed some blonde strands sticking out of the wig. I pretended like I didn't see anything and sipped on my drink. I didn't sit too far away. Then I noticed something. Her eyes had changed red when she saw Kira. Then her eyes changed to normal. Then she stood up and said "Ok Rem, it's time to leave" she said.

She paused for a moment. 'Is she crazy talking to herself?' I thought. "Isn't if obvious, I can't go up to him and say what's up Kira, it's me who sent those messages, with all the people around the area, and besides I know his name, so I can dig up some information on him easily" she said and left the store.

'She is it, she is the second kira! I'll know for sure especially if she sends some kind of message after these trips about finding the original Kira' I thought. I finished my drink a couple minutes later and left. 'Now where'd she go' I thought. I just walked around in random directions and at one point I was turning a corner and didn't see the person who was walking and we bumped into each other causing her stuff to fall all over. I stood up and quickly said "I'm sorry, I didn't see let me help you" I helped her pick up her stuff my hand brushed a note book that she picked up.

I noticed it was that same girl from earlier. I apologized again and again. "Don't, worry, about it, apology accepted, well thank you for helping me, I must go now" she said and went off in another direction. I looked at her as she walked and I noticed something that almost made me scream, but thankfully I didn't. There was a thing floating behind her or above her or whatever. It was like 7-8 feet tall. It had white dread like hair with purple ends at the end of it. I'm guessing it's a girl and her name's Rem. Rem's structure was a bony like one, since her entire body was like a bone graveyard in general. I left Aoyama after that. 'I was right all along, Shinigami exist, and if I was right about that then, that girl and Light Yagami are the two Kira's who knows what else I was right about' I thought.

Misa Amane POV

I was walking in a cheery mood now that I found Kira there was nothing to worry about and together I know we can stop L and this world a better place. I smiled contently. I closed my eyes and walked forward when I collided with someone scattering my stuff everywhere, including the death note.

The girl in front of me kept apologizing and helped me pick up. I don't know if she touched the death note or not and if she didn't then I don't want to kill an innocent person again who knows what Kira would do if he found out I killed another innocent person. "Don't worry about it, apology accepted, well thank you for helping me, I must go now" and I left in a hurry but not in one that would make me look suspicious. "Rem, do you think she touched it" I whispered. "No, it didn't appear so, if she had she'd of seen me and screamed no doubt" Rem said. I sighed in relief. Then I continued on my way back home.

Reiko POV

I stopped in Tokyo for real to buy some clothes to change into so Ryuuzaki wouldn't notice me. I knew that there were security tapes all over Aoyama, so I had to be careful. Right now I'm in the bathroom changing into my outfit I bought. I also had brought the necklace with me because if Ryuuzaki saw I wasn't wearing it, he'd get suspicious. I was wearing a sky blue sleeves shirt with a light jean skirt that stopped a couple inches above my knees.

I had tight black shorts underneath just in case. I also had a white sweatshirt on as well that zipped up and down. I took the wig off and brushed my hair. I took the glasses off and contacts, I wiped away any makeup. I put on my new black converse I bought. I put the rest in my dark blue shopping bag I got from the recent store where I bought my clothes. I put my necklace on and then I headed out with everything ready.

I got in a taxi and had him drive me to the hotel. Since I was in Tokyo it took longer. So by the time I arrived it was eight pm on the dot. I paid him and walked up to the room. I had my own key to get in. I opened the door and found everyone except Kira were there. "I'm back" I said. "I see, you're errands were to go shopping?" Ryuuzaki asked quizzically. I nodded. "Ryuuzaki, I'm a girl, do the math" I said and walked into my room. I lay down on my bed and relaxed. 'There's still one more trip yet but I'm not going there' I thought as sleep drifted closer. 'If I told anyone what I saw about that girl would they believe me?' was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	6. What the Heck is going on?

Chapter six:

What the Heck is going on

I don't Own Death Note

Reiko POV

I got up in the morning. 'If the second Kira and the First Kira meet, it could get dangerous for us and especially for L, since because we don't know the full extent of them, I need to talk to one of the Shinigami, but I have no clue where that notebook, that Light would have, so I'll have to talk to that girl's Shinigami Rem' I decided. I got ready and made sure I was hidden. I left and told Ryuuzaki I need some fresh air and I left for the train station and saw the blonde girl with the Shinigami Rem I saw in Aoyama. 'It's her' I thought. I put on sunglasses and pulled my sweatshirt's hood up and covered.

I walked behind the blonde girl and said "Excuse me" she turned to me. "Please follow me, we need to speak in private" I whispered and walked towards an ally way. She looked uncertain and looked up at Rem. So then they followed me. There was a door leading into a back room in one of the buildings that no one ever, goes in. I waited for them. I pulled my hood and sunglasses off. "I know you're the second Kira" I said looking at her.

She gasped and pulled out the notebook and I immediately said "Please wait I only wanted to talk with you and you're Shinigami, please, I don't want to hurt you in any way" The Shinigami nodded towards the girl. "Oh alright, I'm Misa Amane" she said. I nodded. "Misa, those red eyes of yours what do they see?" I asked. "It allows me to see the person's name and life span" Misa responded. I rubbed my chin. "Interesting, and you're looking for the original Kira right?" I asked. "I already found him" she exclaimed happily. I nodded. "Misa, before we go any further, can you promise not tell Light Yagami about this, please, cuz if he knows he'll kill me" I said.

"I don't know, Light's my boyfriend" she said uncertainly. "Please Misa, how about this in exchange that you and you're Shinigami keep this meeting a secret, I'll promise to take a bullet for you and protect you the best I can, I'll even be your friend" I said. "I don't know….Rem what do you think we should do?" Misa asked looking up at Rem. Rem seemed to be thinking. "How about this instead, you two think about it and later tonight, after you guys meet with Light meet with me here how about that" I suggested. "Alright, but you will be here promise" Misa asked.

I nodded "I promise" and we shook hands "And Misa before you go, whenever you're around me, please refrain from saying my real name around Light as well, so instead please call me Haruka Natashika" I said. "Alright" Misa agreed. I nodded. I watched as they left. I walked out of the room and out of the ally way and went back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel

It was about sunset hour time whatever time of day that was at and we got a new video from the second Kira basically saying: I quit searching for Kira; I want him to see me as an alli, thanks police for the advice and sharing his power so others could do the same and that's to pass judgment on those Kira didn't judge. As soon as it was over I said "The first Kira and the second Kira have made contact" It was too obvious.

This wasn't how the second Kira would've said something; he was probably being told what to say by the first Kira. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to spill the truth about Light soon, otherwise I'll lose my opportunity. 'Soon very soon Kira' I thought. Then I heard the door open and saw Kira walking in. I glared my usual glare and turned back around. I was a little surprise when Kira didn't reach the same conclusion as Ryuuzaki or me. I laughed mentally. 'Ha, he's dumb' I thought. I scowled when I heard Ryuuzaki consider Kira a first real friend.

'Damnit, I really am running out of time' I thought. After Kira left I asked. "You consider Light a friend?" Ryuuzaki looked at me and whispered "No, it was just an act to see if he'd gave or tell me he's Kira or not" I nodded and I checked what time it was. It was getting late. "Well Ryuuzaki, at least you have one person you can call a friend" I said as I left through the front door. I went to the same place earlier and saw them waiting. I nodded to them and we went inside that room we were in earlier. I took some chairs that were there and pulled them out so Misa and I could sit from each other and if Rem wanted to sit she could.

"I know you met with Light earlier this evening, please tell me what went on in there" I said. "I can't that'd be like breaking a bazillion promises" Misa exclaimed. I nodded. "Misa, I want to ask, with your eyes what do you see on my head?" I asked. Misa looked surprised and activated her Shinigami eyes and looked above my head and gasped. "I see you have two names and no life span, Rem what does that mean?" Misa asked. "It means, the death note is useless on her, even if you write both names down it still won't work and as for her life span, I can see it but you can't how odd" Rem remarked.

"Does that mean she carries a death note?" Misa asked. I looked confused. "Oh right, sorry, a death note is Kira's weapon, when you write on its paper the person's name and picture their face, they shall die" Misa explained. My eyes widened and flashes of what happened in the past came forward. I nodded. Then I looked up at her and Rem. "So what about my little wager" I asked. "We accept your offer Haruka" Rem said. I nodded. "Misa, if you don't mind, May I speak with Rem in private, please, it is important" I said.

"Um ok, I'll be waiting outside then" she said and walked outside. "Rem did Light ask you or tell you to kill L" I asked. Rem seemed thoughtful and answered "Yes and what of it?" I nodded. "I know, what he's trying to pull but think about it like this, Light and Misa get caught put into confinement until L says so, then L dies after that along with Watari and maybe myself, so A I wouldn't be able to take care of Misa, and B, L has successors that will come and if they do and when they do, they'll find Light and eliminate him once and for all and that'll drive Misa to kill herself. But before you say anything Rem, can you explain the death note to me, everything about and the rules and such?" I asked. "Alright…." Rem then explained what the death note is, was, what it did, everything about it and how Shinigami die and some more about the Shinigami eyes.

"If Light dies before L and Misa gives up ownership of the death note as well, then Misa won't kill herself, because L and I could just tell her Kira killed Light and also that way you'll be alive to watch over Misa from the Shinigami realm for the rest of her life until her life span is gone. Isn't that what you want, and you told Light yourself you don't like him at all, please Rem, don't kill L and instead follow along with my plan please, it has a more likely that Misa will live" I explained.

Rem thought about for a few minutes. "Yes, I like you a lot better than Light, Haruka, I'll join you're side and that means, I'll tell you anything Light says to mean" Rem said. I nodded. "Thanks so much Rem" I said bowing. That's when Rem went through the door and brought Misa back inside. We shook hands agreeing on our deal. Then Misa and Rem took off into the night and as did I went back to the hotel to prepare for tomorrow.

The next day I had an odd feeling. I sat up in bed feeling really weird. 'I...Kind of feel hot, do I have a fever' I thought. I walked to the mirror in the bathroom to look but I stumbled some. I looked in the mirror and my face was red like I had a fever. 'Damnit, of all the fucking times' I thought angrily. 'I'm fine, I can still work on the case' I thought. I went out into the living and looked Ryuuzaki who was saying something to the others. "What's going on?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Haruka, we're planning on arresting Misa Amane, we have evidence of her hair on the taps" Ryuuzaki said. I didn't let it show but I knew I needed to talk to Rem but I couldn't not while I was like this. Matsuda was the first to notice my red face.

"Haruka, you look sick are you feeling alright?" he asked and again everyone turned toward me. "Yeah, Yeah, I have a small fever but I am…" I trailed off as everything in the room began spinning and it was growing warmer by the minute. "…I…" Then the next thing I knew was I was lying on the floor with my breathing becoming labored and me coughing. "Pick her up and bring her to her room, Watari, I'll trust you to watch her until we have gotten Misa Amane" I heard someone say and then I fell unconscious.

"Haruka" I heard a voice saying.

"Haruka" I finally opened my eyes. It was night time and Rem was standing in front of me. "What happened?" I asked. "Misa Amane was taken into custody" I sat up and looked at her. "What did Light say?" I asked. Then she told me of Light's plan. I smirked. "Alright, here's what we'll do, when it comes time to get the Death Note back, we WON'T hand it over to Light, we'll give him a fake one instead (cough)" I explained.

Rem nodded and took off to find the next person to hold Light's death note. In the meantime I need to go and get Misa's death note. I stood up and put a red tank top on and just stayed in my pajama bottoms. I exited the room and looked in the living room and it showed Ryuuzaki, Azwia and Matsuda sitting around a TV with three pictures on it, Misa, Light, and Mr. Yagami all in some type of confinement.

"Haruka, how are you feeling?" Matsuda asked and the others looked at me. "I'm fine, I'm way better, in fact all I have is some small coughs" I said. "Yes, but you've been unconscious for 4 days" Matsuda explained. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some fresh air I'll be back" I said and left without another word.

I was in the forest looking for it. Then I found the place where he dug and hid Misa's death note. I dug and picked it up. I flipped through and looked at all the names, there was a letter.

_Misa, once you found this I want you to write L's true name in the death note after you read this note burn the paper _

_Love_

_Light_

I rolled my eyes, but instead I burned the paper. I felt a shiver run down my back as I knew Ryuk or a Shinigami was behind me. "Well, well isn't this interesting you're that girl" I turned and saw Ryuk standing there. I smiled. "Hello, Ryuk" I said. I grabbed the notebook and put against my chest and handed him the apple. "You are going to kill Light with that thing?" Ryuk asked me.

"I want to and it's tempting, but no, Light deserves whatever he's going to get as punishment for killing my parents. Together with L and the rest of the task force we'll bring all three Kira's to justice. Misa Amane, actually will stay forever partly innocent, because she's never going to remember anything about the death note or Kira or who he is" I explained. "So what you going to do with it then?" Ryuk asked. I smiled.

"I'm going to burn it maybe, I don't know yet, but I won't let Misa Amane touch it that's for sure" I said and together we went back to the hotel. I hid the note book under my shirt and pretended I didn't have anything to hide. I walked in to my room without them saying anything.

I had to think. 'Where would Ryuuzaki, not think to look?' I thought. Then I struck a light bulb. I carefully removed some of the carpet and I pulled open a floor board and quietly placed the death note down there. Then I closed the floor board and put the carpet back in place. Ryuk laughed. "What about if you keep move from place to place?" Ryuk asked. I smiled. "That's simple do the same trick every time, unless we're in a permanent building if that's the case I'll have it with me, inside of an actual book or something" I whispered.

Two weeks later

I was sitting in the living room with Ryuuzaki and the others watching for Light or Misa to make or say anything. 'Which they won't since they lost their memories and it'll stay that way until I say so' I thought. Then my phone began vibrating. "What is it?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Text message" I said simply and was about to open the phone when Matsuda bursted in the room saying about how two weeks of criminals were killed. We all knew this of course. I opened my phone and read the text message:

_I am someone from the famous Yotsuba group and we'd like to interview you for a job here, so would you meet us at Yotsuba headquarters if you accept and if you refuse just tell us_

I sighed. "What is it?" Azwia asked. "Some retard, I'll be back in a couple minutes" I said leaving. Little did we all know at that time that, I wouldn't be coming back?  
I reached Yotsuba headquarters in just 15 minutes since I walked. I looked up to the tall building. I sighed. 'Here goes nothing. But it's odd, how they got my number of all people and why me?' I thought. "Go to the 20th floor" the secretary answered my next questioned.

'I have a bad feeling though, something isn't right' I thought. I knocked on a random door. "It must be her, come in" I heard someone say. I opened the door to reveal eight men sitting around the table discussing stuff. "Welcome we've been expecting you, Miss Reiko Misora" the head guy said. My eyes widened and I took a step back in case I needed to run. I glared.

"Who the hell are you and how in the hell did you know my name Damnit?" I yelled. He smirked and smiled. "We were researching some things or that involve Kira and we found out your moms been missing and you're dad was an FBI agent who was killed by Kira. So we think you know about L, will you tell us?" he asked. "No way in hell" I yelled and turned to run when I felt strong hands around my waist. "LET ME GO DAMNIT" I yelled struggling.

"Throw her into the wall, it'll cause her to lose consciousness for a little while" the main guy said. I struggled more and more, but before I knew it my head hit the wall and then the floor really hard. I felt something sticky roll down my head. 'Damnit, I'm sorry L; I never expected this, i don't know what the hell is going on, but be careful' were my last thoughts before I fell unconscious.


	7. Where is Haruka? Reiko? Where are you?

Chapter Seven

Where is Haruka? Reiko? Where is she?

I don't own Death Note

L POV

I bit my thumb thinking long and hard. 'This doesn't make any sense first Misa, just wanted to die and didn't want to talk and now she talks and thinks I'm a stalker, like she lost her memories or something, and the same thing to Light in away. He was acting more like himself and the evidence at first pointed Light that he was Kira since the killings stopped but then soon after one week in confinement he wanted to be set free and begged me to let him out to believe that he wasn't Kira in the first place and was acting out of desperation.

The we have Reiko in this situation who has the evidence against Light, I need to ask her what it is, she has or knows, that being said she should have been here by now' I thought. I looked over towards Matsuda and Azwia neither seemed too noticed. "Matsuda, call Haruka, and find out what's taking her so long" I instructed and faced back forward intent on watching them. I then heard Matsuda yelling angry at someone on the phone. "Who the hell are you and what have you done?…..oh, I see, wait no DAMNIT" Matsuda yelled.

"What happened?" I asked immediately. This got Azwia's attention as well. "Apparently someone figured out her true identity and that she was working with you, so they kidnapped her and is trying to get the information out of her, they never told me who they were but I could hear her screaming in the background and they said that nothing else cuz the phone broke at the moment" Matsuda explained. 'Damnit, we need to search for Kira as soon as possible but we need Reiko's help as well, I guess we're going to have to try one more thing to see if Light and Misa are guilty' I thought. I pressed down on Chief Yagami's button and said "Mr. Yagami are you there?" I asked.

"What is it now?" he asked warily. "I have a plan that might be able to prove Light's innocence but I need you out of there if we're going to talk face to face" I explained. "Alright" Chief Yagami said. I turned toward Matsuda and Azwia, "You two I want you two to try and trace the phone call Matsuda made back to where he called, and see if we can find that location" I said. 'Damnit, this isn't good either way, Kira's back in action, Light and Misa might have been controlled by Kira and I lost my, yes, I did say my Reiko, I'll find you don't worry' I thought and a picture of her face popped in my mind, the day of her 17th birthday when she smiled warmly at me. "Where are you?" I whispered quietly.


	8. The Truth of Kira is revealed

Chapter Eight

The truth of Kira is revealed

I don't own death note sorry

Reiko POV

'Ow Damnit, that fucking hurt' I thought. It's been days, maybe even weeks since I first came here and things are looking worse. They lock me up in a dark and black room that was completely dark and no light unless they open the door. I'm sure my wrists and ankles have rope burns; they're only untied, when I need to go to the bathroom and when I need to eat. This group is good though. They tortured me.

I've got plenty of bruises all over my body and as for the injury to the head all they did was make sure it didn't get infected, which is completely and utterly stupid. 'I wonder what's going to happen now, one of the Yotsuba guys told me about how Matsui died because Kira was going to target him next, knowing L though, they probably faked his death and that Matsuda is still alive and has givin some type of information towards L or something or another' I thought. I stopped thinking and started listening. 'So Rem chose one of the guys from here huh?' I thought. "It's time, if she doesn't say anything more after this, we'll have Kira kill her just to get rid of her" someone said that bald guy from before. I felt two strong arms grab my arms and drag me into the other room.

I groaned at the light. "Damnit, does it have to be so god damn bright in here?" I hissed under my breath. I noticed something shine in the corner. My eyes widened. 'L, he's bugged and wired the place and probably has viewing cameras too' I thought. They pulled out a chair and threw me in it roughly. I growled. "Geez, be a little more gentle would ya" I said. Then someone came and tied me to the chair by tying my stomach and legs to it.

"Now, are you going to tell us about L?" the bald man asked. I smirked and spit at his face. "That's something" I said smiling. He growled and nodded his head. Someone came through a door carrying a needle. I glared at the needle. "What the hell is that?" I asked. "Just a little drug" the bald man said. I tried struggling. "Goddamnit" I said. "What are you willing to talk to us now?" the bald man asked. "No way in fucking hell, you stupid, mentally retard" I said. Then I heard one of them whisper "PMSing" My face turned bright red with anger and I lashed out. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING RETARTED ASSHOLE, I'VE BEEN FUCKING STUCK IN THIS FUCKING SHIT ASS HOLE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO JUST FUCKING ASSUME THAT DAMNIT!" I yelled.

I took a couple deep breaths and calmed down. "Mine, mine, aren't we impatient" the bald man said. "Go and die and rot in hell" I said angrily. The person with the needle was right next to me now and I began struggling to get free. "Do it" the bald man said. Then I felt the needle go into my neck. For a second my breath stopped and finally whatever drug was inside of me took effect immediately. And my head hung low.

"Now, let's see, we'll start with this, who are your parents?" the bald man asked. "Raye Penber and Naomi Misora" I responded like a robot although my body was saying it, my brain was trying to tell it to stop. "Good, now, what is L's real name?" the bald man asked. "His real name…..i don't know it, he never told me and thank god too" I said. Their eyes widened. "She's fighting the drug, put some more in" the bald man demanded. That person stabbed my neck again and this time everything got hazy but I still heard everything going on around me. "Alright, what do you know of L then?" the bald man asked. "He's the world's best detective…that's it" I said. "What! You worked with him, you should know more than that!" someone shouted.

"Alright enough, what do you think of Kira killing business men?" the bald man asked. "It's not the same kira, this is a third kira, the first two kira, either forgot who they were or they died or they just stopped to watch the show" I explained. "Why do you think this is the third kira?" someone else asked. "Because I saw the first Kira kill both my parents, I know who he is" I said. "What about the second, how do you know the second kira?" someone asked.

"I know the second kira because, I accidently stumbled on her death note and saw her Shinigami" I said. There were a few gasps. "Is that how she kills, is it with this death note?" a person asked. "Yes, the death note, let me explain, when you write someone's name down within it, they shall die, I have proof, in a special hiding spot of mine, I have the second Kira's death note" I said. I could hear Ryuk laughing and floating around and probably talking to Rem. "Why don't you go into more detail about your parents' deaths and this first kira" the bald man asked.

"On or sometime in December, I took a bus to go to space land; my father was trailing someone that day, that someone got on the bus with his date, and later he'd turn out to be the first kira, the bus was hijacked the guy who hijacked it went crazy and jumped off the bus or something and got hit by a car, but I believe and I still do because of my mother's death that Kira can kill more ways than just heart attack. So one week after the bus incident, I trailed my father on the day he died.

The guy from the bus the guy my father trailed went up behind my father and told him he was Kira, he proved it by killing someone with a heart attack in front of my father. My father believed him and was forced to do what he said. So Kira gave an envelope to my father that contained a transceiver, some papers and a pen, my father went on the train after that and I sat next to him to see what he was going to do. He told Kira threw the transceiver that there were 12 FBI agents in total.

Then he had my father write on the pages, which would be from the death note and once he written the names and faces of his fellow agents he died. On the platform and tried to see who kira was and he succeeded" I explained.

"What about your mother?" Someone asked. "I was out on a walk and I noticed the guy who claimed to be Kira and who I thought was kira talking to my mother, my mom gave her identity away, while kira wrote on a page of the death note, after that my mom killed herself, I tried to stop her, she was the only one I had left, but it was all in vain, she killed herself, and that's how I discovered kira could kill in many ways and not just heart attacks" I explained.

"How'd you find out about the death note?" the bald man asked curiously. "The second Kira told me" I said. The drug was beginning to where off. "Now tell us, who do you think are the first and second kira" I smirked with my head held low. 'Good the drug wore off' I thought.

"I think who is the first kira and who is the second kira is none of your god damn business" I said lifting my head up high. "What the hell the drug wore off" the bald man nodded at the other guy by me but he shook his head. "Go get more drugs than" he yelled at the guy next to me and he ran out of there. 'Idiots, while all that was happening I untied my wrists and now I'm working on my stomach' I thought. "He'll be back soon" he said. I smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll be gone by the time he returns" I said and I found what I was looking for, a switchblade I kept in my back pocket in case of rapists or for these kind of situations as well. I cut the rest of the ropes off and did a summersault on the table and smirked at the bald man.

"Listen here baldy, you know who my parents are, well they taught me a lot about how to do stuff and that includes a black belt in martial arts, now if any one of you want to take me on then do so" I said and held my knife. "Damnit" the bald man said angrily and tried to grab my ankle but I jumped up and kicked his head. I landed gracefully on the ground.

"Well thanks for the nice chat boys but I think I'll take my leave" I said and began running away. Then all of sudden things happened in slow motion. I heard a gunshot. My eyes widened as I turned and saw it was aimed at me. 'SHIT!' I thought. I dived to the floor just in time but the guy with the drugs wasn't so lucky, it hit him in the heart and he fell down dead. I looked at his dead body and then I threw my knife on the ground and sprinted out of there. 'Damn, they took my phone, and I'm still drugged so my vision is still kind of blurry' I thought. I smirked I jumped on the rail of the stairs and rode down like I was on a skateboard.

I balanced my weight and went down as the stair cases twirled and spun and everything. At the end of the stair cases on ground level I landed gracefully on the ground and just began running, I knew that I wouldn't have much time before they'd come looking for me so I sprinted and continued making turns left and right through the streets and alley ways and finally I exhausted myself out and fell unconscious in the closest ally way, but before I blacked out I saw two shadows of humans above me. One had an old look kind of the other was slouched in a way I'd never forget. "Ryuuzaki" I said and then everything went black.

L POV

**(A/N: the start of his Point of View starts where they're watching the meeting the Yotsuba group**, **just before they bring Reiko out. Also i'm not repeating word or word, so if i wrote the basics of what they hear but if you want to hear it then go up back into Reiko POV and read it there)**

This seems odd, all we've done is figure out the Kira is probably in the Yotsuba group and that Reiko has completely vanished there are no signs as to what happened to her and I fear that maybe this kira discovered her and killed her but I mustn't think like that, right now we need to focus on this meeting.

They were talking about who they were going to kill when suddenly they changed the topic to a _girl._ "_It's time if she doesn't say anything then we'll have Kira kill her" _one of the eight men stated. Then I noticed two doors opening. Two men were dragging out a girl. My eyes widened and Matsuda and Azwia yelled "HARUKA" and as if she heard us she turned her head to a camera and her eyes widened but what scared us, was that the whole left side of her head and face was covered in dry blood and she had plenty of bruises from head to toe. "W-What did they do to her?" Matsuda stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. "They tortured her to get information, and if I'm guessing right, she didn't say anything yet" I said. We all watched in amazement and as she yelled and screamed. I noticed what the person was holding was some type of drug. 'Damn their going to drug her, then she'll tell the truth, damn this is bad, what do we do, what do I do?' I thought.

And so they did, the guy stabbed her in the neck and suddenly her head fell forward and hung down. I listened carefully as to the questions and answers she was giving. We all listened as she spoke about the bus jacking incident and how she followed her own father when he died and she saw the same guy talking with her mom before she died. 'This is all proof, she's an eye witness, does that mean that this is the evidence she told me about?' I thought I glanced at Light, who looked really surprised and slightly confused. I turned my attention back to the screen.

'Also, she hid from us the fact that she had knowledge of second and first Kira's and the fact she discover Shinigami, is that their power or is it like she said and they exist? If she had told us a lot sooner about those incidents we'd have capture and arrested Light Yagami before he even knew of the second Kira. I guess she must have a logical explanation for this, but what could her reason be, did she want to get to Kira first and capture him before us or what was her hidden goal her motive' I thought and I looked at the screen. I noticed something moving behind her back. 'She's escaping and she has a knife on her I see, interesting' I thought.

We watched as she began running out the door and left. "Alright listen up, everyone get in cars and drive around several blocks away from Yotsuba building, we can't let them get her. Watari and I will go together, Light, you, you're father and Matsuda go in one car; Azwia and Mogi go in another car. "Misa, you are to stay in this building at all costs so go up to your room" I instructed.

So we all headed out. Watari drove while I sat in the back seat and then I saw a girl with dark red on her face turn into an alley way. "Watari" I said. "Yes Ryuuzaki?" "I found her, please pull over" I instructed. We got out of the car and Watari followed me as I we entered the ally. We saw her sitting on the ground exhausted she obviously ran a lot of blocks. "Ryuuzaki" she said weakly and she fell unconscious. I gently picked her up.

"Watari, call everyone else and tell them to go back to headquarters, tell them we found her and we're bringing her to the hospital" I said as I walked back to the car. "Yes right away" Watari said and called everyone. Then we drove to the hospital. I looked down at her. 'Even when she has blood on her she's still gorgeous, wait what, ok, L wrong, not at a time like this' I thought. "At least we got you back Reiko" I whispered but I didn't notice that Watari heard and smiled.


	9. Recovery Time, Secrets Told and Dead!

Chapter Nine

Recovery Time, Secrets Told, and Dead?

I don't own death note

Reiko POV

I felt something burning my eyes so I had to open my eyes and I was quickly blinded by the light and I hid my eyes for a minute until I blinked my eyes open. 'I'm in a hospital' I noted. I looked down; I'm wearing a white hospital gown. "It's good to see you're a wake" I bolted up right and turned toward the voice. It was Ryuuzaki who was chained to Kira sitting on the chairs beside my bed. "What happened?" I asked. They both looked surprised. "Don't you remember?" Kira asked. I blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Ryuuzaki looked at me. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

I looked down. 'Let's see the last that I remember I was captured by Yotsuba and there were cameras and I spilled some of the truth…ok most of the truth…and then I got drugged unless I was drugged before that, I don't know, then I escaped and ran for like 10 blocks or so. Then I got exhausted and Ryuuzaki found me' I thought. I looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, I remember everything's that happened" I replied. "Reiko" Ryuuzaki said. I looked at him and glanced at Kira. "He knows now anyway" Ryuuzaki said catching my gaze. I nodded for him to continue. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asked.

I looked at him and sighed "I told you I'd tell you when I was ready, you see, I was scared, i…just couldn't….i didn't know what would happen…i…" I trailed off and looked away. "I know I couldn't tell you…because I knew that…everyday it got…worse….i wanted to kill Kira myself….capture him myself…so I didn't tell you…I'm sorry…but I'm ready now…." I said and stared in Ryuuzaki's eyes and Light's eyes not once breaking either stare. "Well then who is the first and second Kira?" Light asked. I took a deep breath, and said "The first Kira: is…you…Light Yagami…the second kira…is Misa Amane" Light was completely stumped with wide eyes and then said "But how could that be possible, if I don't even remember killing anyone or do any of that stuff" Ryuuzaki seemed calculating and

I answered "Because you're plan was to forfeit ownership of the death note and lose your memories so Ryuuzaki wouldn't think you were Kira and then you'd have Rem, Misa's Shinigami, and you switched you're death note with Rem's so now, Rem is attached to your death note, which someone else has, and Ryuk the Shinigami that was yours is attached to me. You two can't see him, because you haven't touched Misa's death note, which I have, anyway, after we'd capture this third Kira who is someone in the Yotsuba group, we'd find you're death note and when you touch it you'd gain all your memories of being Kira again and then you'd have Rem kill Ryuuzaki and Watari, that was your plan,

I know this because, I made a promise to Rem to protect Misa while she promise to tell me what you were doing, you're motives and you're next moves, initially, I was preparing to tell everyone besides you about this, the only one person that might not believe me would be your father Light, he strongly feels you're not Kira, but I can say otherwise" I explained. Light was completely shocked.

Ryuuzaki stared at Light and then at me and was deciding something. I sighed. "Well Ryuuzaki what now?" I asked looking at him. He was biting his thumb and sitting in his usual position. I touched my head and found bandages on them.

"Well, let's try and catch this third Kira anyway and then make sure Misa Amane doesn't get her book and Light doesn't get his" Ryuuzaki said. "But…" Light tried to argue. "I'm sorry Light, but there is enough evidence now to convict you, we have an eye witness, all we need now is you're death note and we'll then fully apprehend you as Kira" Ryuuzaki replied. Light yelled and got angry. "Shut up, Light, there's nothing you can do, and besides you're giving me a head up so shut the hell up" I said glaring at him like I normally did. Then a nurse came and kicked them out so she could check my vitals and what not.

"Ok, you seem good to go home, here's some medicine in case you're head starts hurting" the nurse said and took off the bandages around my head. Then she left me to get changed. I changed into a dark blue tank top with a dark green underneath tank top. Then I pulled on my jeans and put on my green flip flops. I brushed my hair with my hand and the exited. They were waiting outside of course.

"Ready?" Ryuuzaki asked. I nodded. I glanced at Light. He looked totally defeated. 'If I had known you or met you before my parents deaths I be we could've been friends Yagami but…they…no I won't let L kill you, this is the least I can do for you and the only thing I'll do for you…I'll convince them to give you life in prison, no bail out ways, or anything just sit there think about you're past mistakes' I thought.

We walked outside and there was Watari waiting for us. I smiled and took the front seat. "Welcome back Ms. Reiko" he said as he opened my door. "Thanks Watari" I said and got inside. I relaxed against the seat. I waited till Ryuuzaki and Light (now calling him Light) got inside to say something. "if we want to get Misa's notebook or Death Note, we'll need to go to the last hotel we stayed in, the one we stayed at when I got kidnapped" I said.

"Right" Ryuuzaki said. Watari drove us to that hotel. I got out and said wait here. "I'm giving you 10 minutes and if you're not out by then we're coming in" Ryuuzaki warned. I rolled my eyes and made my way up into our old hotel room. Luckily nobody got this room yet so I went in and got the death note under the floor board and pulled it out. I looked up at Ryuk who was just floating. "Well are you ready to meet L, for yourself" I asked. Ryuk smirked and said "Yeah, this could be interesting" I nodded and we headed down. I clutched it to my chest. I came out the front door and I saw Ryuuzaki looking a little eager. I shook my head at him. "Not here, back at headquarters, but remember, we can't let Misa touch this" I said and got back in the car as did the other two. Then we rode back to headquarters.

At Headquarters

We reached, there are two unseen helicopters and the whole thing has 23 floors, the main room is on the 19th floor, which is basically computers, TV, couches and table and chairs. The other rooms are just like hotel rooms. Then when we entered the main room everyone welcomed me back. I laughed with them. Then I got into a serious mode and motioned everyone forward. I placed it on the ground and everyone circled around me.

"Now, which one of you is willing to touch this cuz be warned when you touch this you will see Ryuk, the Shinigami" I said. "So they actually exist" Matsuda said. Ryuuzaki touched it first and looked up and saw Ryuk. "Hey there, what's up?" Ryuk asked. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. "It's true, you've been right since the beginning Reiko" Ryuuzaki told me looking at me. Everyone else touched it except Light, reasons unknown maybe Ryuuzaki said something to him in the car. Then everyone screamed besides me and Ryuuzaki. Then everyone began asking Ryuk questions.

"Ok listen up everyone if you want to ask him questions you have to give him apples first and then he'll answer" I said. I pulled one out of my pocket; I stole it from the hospital. I threw it at him and he gracefully, as graceful as he gets, caught it and ate it even the core. "Ryuk, what will happen if Light touches, Misa's death note, he touched it in the past before he lost his memories so….."

"Hmm, I don't know for sure but I think what would happen, is he'd get a slight glimpse back to when he first touched it but nothing past that since it wasn't his Death note in the first place" Ryuk said. I nodded. I turned to Ryuuzaki "You and I have to speak in private later, for now, Matsui, get Misa, we're going out" I said. "Ok, where exactly are we going?" Matsuda asked.

I smiled and said one word "Shopping" I grabbed the Death Note and handed it to Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki, hold on to it at all times while I'm gone and don't let Misa touch it and also if you're wondering, I never killed anyone in there, so when you look at the names, those were the people Misa killed. And remember technically she's innocent and I'd like to keep it that way" I said. Ryuuzaki gave me a questioning look but shrugged it off. Misa came down in a hurry. "Haruka" She exclaimed and hugged me. I smiled. "Hi Misa" I said. "So, what are we doing?" Misa asked. "Shopping" I said and she squealed loudly. I smiled. And looked toward Matsuda and said "You're driving" and we hurried out of there with money and headed to the car.

1 hour later

We were just finishing putting our bags in the car, most of which Matsuda had to carry, because A Doctors told me I shouldn't do too strenuous work and B Misa and I decided it'd be funny. So any way we had a couple bags left and were putting them into trunk which was practically full. I smiled as we shut it. I wiped my hands. "Well done" I said. "Hehe" we all turned around and saw a drunken guy holding a gun. 'That's not good' I thought.

"Wow, you're the real Misa-Misa huh" he slurred walking closer. I looked toward Matsuda and gestured to him with my head to go to the other side of the car and contact Watari for help. I turned my gaze back to him and after a little bit Matsuda's cell phone rang and he answered it telling quickly what happened. Then the guy held up his gun and he was about to pull the trigger "Too bad it has to end" he said and pulled the trigger. I pushed Misa out of the way and took the bullet for her. The bullet landed in my left shoulder. I gripped it and began whimpering in pain. 'Oh, god, damn that fucking hurt' I thought.

"HARUKA" Misa screamed and grabbed me and was screaming and crying while holding me. I couldn't hear what Matsuda was saying. I was losing blood and fast. Everything was blurry, I smiled weakly, 'Great, I just gonna land myself right back in the god damn hospital again and Rem, I know you were watching, I told ya, I'd take a bullet for Misa' I thought and smiled while going unconscious and I guess Misa thought I was dead and screamed and cried louder.

L POV

"Yes, I see" I said. Ryuk this Shinigami was explaining everything we asked and we took Reiko's advice and each got a couple apples so we could ask. It was quite interesting to learn, and poor Light, he was pouting that he couldn't see and everything but we didn't need him to go back to his Kira-self yet and besides we don't even have his death note. He explained everything, explained the rules, the Shinigami eyes that Misa used to have and how she could kill with just faces, but he explained about how Reiko would be safe because she has two names and therefore she doesn't apply to the rules at all.

"Ryuuzaki, it's Matsuda" Watari said. I turned and asked "What does he want?" "He's said it's an emergency" Watari said. I held out my hand for the phone and Watari gave it to me. "Matsuda, what's going on?" I asked. "There's this guy, he's drunk and has a gun and it doesn't look to good right now, he's planning to attack Misa, we don't have much time and we can't escape there's just…..(gunshot)"

"Matsuda, what was that?" I demanded. Then I heard Misa scream loudly "HARUKA!" My eyes went wide. "Reiko pushed Misa out of the way, she's bleeding pretty badly, I….what should I do?" Matsuda asked. I glared at the wall. "Well of course call 911 for ambulance and then because you're a police officer, you can arrest that man" I said. Then I heard "NOOO, COME ON GET UP, DON'T DIE HARUKA!" it was Misa screaming. 'Damnit' I thought. "Hurry Matsuda, you're wasting time" I said. "Right understood" he answered and hung up. I gave the phone back to Watari and I paced nervously.

"What's wrong?" Light who was still chained to me asked. "Reiko, she got shot, this guy came along and he was planning on killing Misa, but Reiko, she pushed Misa out of the way and got shot herself, I have no idea where she was hit, but all we can do now is hope for the better" I said and stared out one of the long windows.


	10. Kira Case Closed? More Suprises

Chapter Ten

Kira Case Closed? And More suprises

I don't own Death Note

Reiko POV

'Gah, I'm back in this retarted hospital' I thought. I was already awake, it was night time when I woke up and it still is and that means that visiting hours are over. I heard the door open. I looked up couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Ryuuzaki walking in slouched. I smiled a small smile. "How'd ya get in here, visiting hours are over?" I said. He smiled a small smile too and said "Sometimes being L, has its advantages" I giggled and quickly looked around in case.

"Don't worry no one's here" Ryuuzaki said noticing my gazes. I nodded and motioned for him to sit down on the chair beside my bed. My left shoulder hurt slightly but there was some numbing stuff on it so it didn't hurt as bad. When I had woken up I hit the nurse button and she examined my shoulder and said the stitches look good and they got out the bullet, the only thing was that the bullet hit my shoulder bone, not enough to break through but to crack it a little bit and so for a week or so I have to wear a sling around my left shoulder and arm to help support it. "I was worried" Ryuuzaki said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I acted on instinct" I said. Ryuuzaki nodded. "Are you any closer to finding the third Kira yet?" I asked. "Yeah, once you're out we're going to capture him at the very least we think it's the third kira is Kyosuke Higuchi one of the members of the Yotsuba group" Ryuuzaki said. I nodded. I looked at Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki, what's going to happen after the case, is Light going to be given the death penalty or life in prison and as for Misa, I promise that'd I'd protect her, so please don't turn her in as the second Kira, if you have to then turn me in as the second Kira" I said.

Ryuuzaki looked surprised and asked "What? Why?" "Like I said Ryuuzaki, I promised Rem, and the only way to that is for me to go to prison or death penalty, Misa, she needs to stay alive and stay out of prison and lead a normal happy life" I explained.

"What about you? Isn't that what you want?" Ryuuzaki asked. I sighed. "I do want that, but face the facts, someone has to be blamed to be the second Kira, if Misa can't then I'll be her stand in and as long as she doesn't get that notebook things will go smoothly for everything" I explained. Ryuuzaki bit his thumb. "I see what your plan is, since she no longer knows Light is Kira, and if he dies, he's just her boyfriend so she'd be able to move on easier" Ryuuzaki said. I nodded. "Reiko, when you told Light and I why you didn't tell us the truth sooner, was there some other reason as well, cuz I know there is, please tell me" Ryuuzaki asked. I looked down and away. I felt my face heat up.

"It's because….I wanted to protect you…I wanted you to live after the case, even if I didn't, because….i….i...loved you more than anything else, even my revenge for Kira" I explained still looking away. I heard him get up and walk over to the bed. His pale white hand went under my chin and he lifted it so I could see into his eyes. We stared like that for awhile and then I noticed, Ryuuzaki was getting closer. He was really close now, so I leaned in as well and we shared our first kiss it was really romantic if you ask me. Our lips moved together. I put my right arm around his neck and he gently put his arms around my waist and helped me up. We fit together like puzzle pieces. That, that was the moment I wanted to hold on to for the rest of my life.

Then our tongues battled for dominance and surprising I won, I grinned during our kiss because of that. We gently pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. "What took so long?" Ryuuzaki asked. I smiled and said "Kicking some bad guys' asses, took awhile you know" He smiled a small smile too. Then we kissed again. Then after a few minutes when we needed to breathe, Ryuuzaki placed me back on the bed kissed my forehead.

"Reiko, I promise I'll figure out what to do, for now all you need to do is rest that shoulder of yours" Ryuuzaki said. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Night Zaki" I said giving him a nickname. He smiled and said "Good night Rei" He kissed my forehead again and left. I fell asleep once he was out the door and all I could dream about was his soft but firm and gentle lips and the sweet smell of candy and cake on his breath as he kissed me.

One Week went by

Ryuuzaki and I stayed secret lovers, which made it all the more fun and exited. The only thing we did was make out, we didn't' go further cuz of my shoulder and how we need to be focused for the upcoming events. Light's Father was a wreck, he quit the task force and went home as he couldn't believe us, we had arrested Light and were now waiting around talking to ICPO and see what they think, life in prison or death penalty.

Of course we never told her any of this; we're planning to tell her that he was killed by Kira. Chief Yagami, won't tell his family that Light was Kira but he doesn't want them to bother about where Light is so he asked if Ryuuzaki or myself could tell them. Misa was the one to find out Higuchi was the third Kira.

I don't know how and I never will cuz I don't want to. Ryuuzaki and myself decided once the case was completely over and Light was sentenced to whatever we'd give up any ownership of any death notes we have, and we decided that our next mission would be to hunt down all the Death Notes in the world to stop a Fourth Kira from appearing and we also decided that I, myself and some of the Japanese police would go in front of the Camera in person, and I would be a stand in for L of course and tell them that Kira and the second Kira and the Third Kira were all captured and dealt with how the ICPO sees fit.

Also, L, me and Watari and maybe Matsuda and Mogi, were going to leave Japan and first go to Whammy's and inform them of the death notes and to keep on the lookout. Oh and as for my shoulder, it's just fine, I got the stitches out recently and you can tell from the scar there that I got shot by a bullet but it's quite alright. I was sitting beside Watari, who had informed the ICPO that I was a new contact for L and the only one besides himself. We decided that in the end when we got Light's Death Note to give him back his memories of being the first Kira who started this all. We had gotten a confession and now the ICPO are deciding what do with him. Watari and I are sitting forward with our backs to the large L that was behind us. Watari was wearing the same outfit he wore when he first appeared at the ICPO.

As for me I'm just in disguise. Dark blue hair, green eyes, glasses and a purple sleeves dress. "Alright, we've decided. The defendant has cause many lives to suffer, he committed mass homicides, and mysterious ways to kill his victims, we all agree that Light Yagami accused and found guilty of being Kira will be served with the death penalty, that is all" the leader said. Light had his hands and legs tied and a black mask over his eyes.

Two officers came and took him away to some place. Watari and I left. Watari was driving, I took off my wig and glasses and contacts. "Watari, drive me to Yagami's house, I'll inform them of what is to come" I said. "Alright" Watari said and drove to Yagami's house. I got out and nodded my thanks. I ran the door. "Coming" a girl's voice said. 'Light's little sister' I thought. She opened the door and looked curiously at me. "Light's not here" she said. "I know that's what I'm here to talk to you and you're family about. I know you're father, we were together on the Kira Case" I said. Her eyes widened and let me in and she shut the door behind me. We entered the living room and I saw how messed up Chief Yagami was. His hair a mess and he looked depressed.

"Yagami" I said. He turned and his eyes widened. I nodded towards the table. I sat where Light would've sat and then the other three filled their spots. "Mrs. Yagami, Sayu, you two don't know what's gone down in the investigation of Kira but…" "Wait, may I leave" Chief Yagami asked. I nodded and he went up stairs. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're son and beloved brother is and was the original Kira, the first one to be exact, I can't exactly give you too much detail but that's only part of what I'm here to say" I said. Mrs. Yagami was crying and so was Sayu.

"Mr. Yagami" I said. He came back down and sat down. "Alright, I'm about to tell what the ICPO decided to do. They felt that Light Yagami should be givin the death penalty, it's arranged in exactly three days from now at 4:00 pm, I don't know exactly what they're doing but here's the address if you want to go or whatever" I said and placed a small piece of paper down on the table.

I got up and bowed to them. "I'll take my leave now so you can you're family moment" I said and exited. I walked outside and entered the car and sighed. "Was it that terrible?" Watari asked as he started the car. "No, but it was a mess, especially Mr. Yagami. Watari, is ok if you send someone to like that knows Light was Kira to talk to them and help them deal with this" I asked. Watari seemed to think. "I can go myself and help" Watari said.

I nodded "Thank you Watari, it means a lot to me and it will to them as well" I said. Then the rest of the ride remained quiet as we came to Task Force Headquarters. We entered and saw the team there besides Mr. Yagami of course. "What's going on?" I asked looking around. Matsuda and Azwia were slightly smiling, trying to hold something in. I looked around and I didn't see Ryuuzaki. I heard someone entered through the back door and the lights turned off and on the screen words appeared. "Congratulations the Kira murder case Mystery was officially solved" Ryuuzaki stood beside me in his usual slouch. I smiled.

One day later

I stood in front of the task force, which were Matsuda, Azwia, and Mogi. I was in front of a microphone and began speaking. "As you all know, almost a year has passed since Kira first appeared here in Japan, and I on behalf of L, am glad to announce that we have captured Kira and he will punished just like regular criminals. I'm not allowed to tell you who Kira was, but I can tell that L has made it official; the Kira Case is officially closed. You all won't need to worry anymore and a message from L will finish this" I said and turned towards the screen behind me and a white background and a big black L appeared on the screen.

_Greetings Japan, Yes I am L, and yes you can believe me, it took us awhile to track him down and we began fearing there might be more Kira's out there, so, from this day forward I, L will work hard and find each and every one of them and bring them to justice, and of course I'll need help, So I decided in thanks for helping me this case I have proposed a deal with the task force members, they can stay here in Japan, or they can come with me and help me stop the risings of another Kira, it is up to them, and what they chose will be fine by me, thank you, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to say this but I will Kira Case is closed and Kira has been swiftly dealt with so you don't need to worry, just go back to your lives, goodbye_

L had used a fake electronic voice so they wouldn't find him. It's almost hard to believe that this is all happening, that we're going to track down the other Kira's or Death Notes. Then I remembered something and looked behind me and Rem was there. I smiled. Then I said "Thank you to the Japanese police for helping us" I said and walked off with those members of the task force. I turned toward them as we went into a private building nearby. "Alright, Ryuuzaki, Watari and I will all be leaving soon, so if you want to join us, now is the time to say so" I said. "I can't, I've got my wife and kids" Azwia said. I nodded and watched him leave out the door.

I looked toward Matsuda and Mogi. "We're coming, we need to help and assists you in any way we can" Mogi said. I nodded and smiled. I turned toward the right and said "There you have it" and Ryuuzaki with Watari walked in. "Now, Matsuda, Mogi, you know that what I'm about to tell you is going to secure that you guys will stay with us and that this secret must never get out especially to those with Death Notes. I'm going to tell, that I'm L. Lawliet" he said.

Matsuda and Mogi both seemed surprised. I knew something like this was coming. "This means, I trust you to the full extent of friendship. I'm first going to explain my past a bit and then we'll go and see my successors, but of course none of this must get out either" Ryuuzaki explained. "And if one of you slips up…I'm afraid I'll have no choice…I'll eliminate you" Ryuuzaki said darkly.

Matsuda and Mogi's eyes widened and their faces were like what-the-hell-did-i-just-do. I smiled and listened as he explained his past. Meeting Watari, giving us Watari's real name, going his orphanage, becoming L and the other top two detectives in the world. How in and everything. After he finished Watari took Mogi and Matsuda, to go and get ready to leave. I was alone with L for the time being.

I turned my gaze to him and said "Why don't we keep Misa's death note as our own, Rem, told me the other day that Ryuk has taken interest in Misa and therefore won't her die until her life span runs out, but he won't give her, his death note though, so don't worry about" Ryuuzaki looked over at Rem. "It's true, and besides, I owe you for protecting Misa's life" Rem said. I smiled. Then I walked to my hot boyfriend and said "Well, where were we?" Ryuuzaki smiled and put his hands around my waist and lifted me up and said "Right here" and we kissed. I put my arms around his neck. I smiled into one of the kisses.

The Day of Light's execution

Watari went and helped eased the minds of the Yagami household and that's why they were all at Light's execution. It was just us the normal task force, Ryuuzaki, Watari, me and the Yagami family. Two police officers came out and were dragging him, since his hand and feet were tied up. He was wearing a blindfold and wearing all black. We already told Misa that her boyfriend Light was dead.

That there would be a funeral for him later, there was a single tree. 'They're going to hang him it appears' I thought as I observed this. There was a chair on the ground. The put him on it and then tied the rope around his neck, that would automatically tighten as soon as the chair was kicked out of the way. After finishing tying the rope around his neck they kicked the chair down and his body fell and rope tightened.

After a few minutes, Light Yagami, the first Kira, was dead. I sighed. Ryuuzaki glanced at me. I took his hand and we nodded at each other. Later that night, Mogi, Matsuda, Watari and I were all ready to go and as was Ryuuzaki, I'm too used to calling him that and it will stay that way. We entered the plane and began our journey.

5 Years passed

I'm now 22 and I gained back the long hair I once had, my bangs stayed the same. Ryuuzaki is now 29, but he's still the same, pale skin, unruly hair. Matsuda is now about 31 years old. Mogi is about 35 and what really surprised me was Watari's age, before the 5 years, he was only 42 and now he's 47 and he's in excellent health. Mogi and Matsuda know about me and Ryuuzaki, but what really surprised not only me but Ryuuzaki as well, that Mogi and Matsuda, had secret girlfriends, and had married them a couple years ago, we still trust them and their wives know the secrets too and they swore never to tell anyone. We currently live in a mansion in the country where no one will find us, it's in England and we visit Whammy's every now and then.

The reason that we live in a mansion is; if Matsuda and his wife or Mogi and his wife ever want or have kids then we'll have room for them here. The mansion is too big for me to describe so I'll skip that. Right now Ryuuzaki and I are on the top floor and are having dinner together, it was romantic, I changed one thing about Ryuuzaki in the past 5 years, his eating habits, he now eats healthier meals but of course he still likes his sweets. He still sits in that weird way, and he still holds things weirdly, but I accept him and every little bit of him. I smiled. Ryuuzaki looked up at me. I smiled again. I was wearing a black tank top with some comfortable jeans and black high heel shoes. "Reiko" I looked up from my food and looked at Ryuuzaki. "What is it?" I asked.

Ryuuzaki got up and walked over to my side of the table. I turned in my chair so I'd face him. He got down on one knee and pulled something from his pocket. I gasped. 'Was, is, is he asking me to get married?' I thought excitedly. He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket and opened it and held it up and asked "Reiko Misora, will you marry me?" I smiled the biggest smile I could muster. I jumped in to his arms and kissed him lovingly, I pulled away and asked "Does that answer your question" Ryuuzaki smiled and kissed me and said "Yes, I believe it does" I smiled and I let him put the ring on my finger and i squealed in happiness.

We went downstairs and had the maids clean up after us, we knew with this many floors, and Watari would get exhausted so we hired about 23 maids and 23 butlers. We went down into the other room where, Matsuda and Mogi were talking with their wives, Matsuda's wife is Kasumi, she has red hair green eyes, and she's an energetic girl like Matsuda himself and loves life, she's 29.

Mogi's wife is Hotaru, she has really blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she's quiet but she talks and can be energetic, she's fun loving and caring, she's 32. I held out my hand with Ryuuzaki's ring he gave me. Kasumi and Hotaru squealed in delight and ran and hugged me. We squealed. "What took so long?" Matsuda joked. I laughed as did Ryuuzaki. Matsuda and Mogi patted Ryuuzaki's back. Watari smiled and cried happily for both of us.

4 months later

We planned the wedding and it was today, March 27th. It was slightly hilarious, we invited Mello, Matt and Near. Matt was the ring bearer, and Mello was….the flower boy LOL, unfortunately he wasn't wearing a dress.

Rodger was going to be that guy who tells us what to say. Mogi, and Matsuda, were both dressed in suits but we decided that we shouldn't have them as best men or brides maids because then who'd watch the wedding? Near was the guy who played piano, it wasn't perfect but it was good enough for me. I'm currently wearing a long white sleeveless dress that stopped at my ankles; I wore white high heels to match. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and my bangs brushed to the side, I'm wearing a small amount of blush, light pink, some mascara and red lipstick.

Since my father was dead and I considered him a father, Watari was going to take me down the aisle to where Ryuuzaki would be waiting. I smiled at the thought of getting my soon-to-be-husband into a suit. "You ready?" Watari whispered. I nodded. The music started playing and we walked down at a slow pace. I looked at Ryuuzaki as he was dressed in an all black tux except the undershirt which was white, but other than then that, the rest was black. I smiled at his unruly hair. 'They tried I bet, to brush it but they couldn't could they' I thought mentally laughing inside.

As soon as we reached Ryuuzaki I stopped and turned and gave Watari a kiss on the cheek and took Ryuuzaki's hand. We smiled at each other. Oh by the way, the mansion has a church in the back room, if that's what you were curious about. "We are here, gathered in this hall, to celebrate, the marriage of Reiko Misora, and L. Lawliet. Now , turn to Reiko and say Reiko Misora" "Reiko Misora" "I take you as my wife"

"I take you as my wife" "To have and to hold" "To have and to hold" "For the rest of my life" "For the rest of my life" "Through sickness and in health" "Through sickness and in health" "Do death do we part" "Do death do we part" Ryuuzaki said. I smiled. "Now, Reiko, turn to Lawliet and say "L. Lawliet" "" I said. "I take you as my husband" "I take you as my husband" I repeated. "To have and to hold" "To have and to hold" I said. "For the rest of my life" "For the rest of my life" I repeated. "Through sickness and in health" "Through sickness and in health" I said.

"Do death do we part" "Do death do we part" I repeated. Then Matt came in and gave us the rings. Where we each put them on each other, I put Ryuuzaki's on, his hand, and he put mine on, my hand of course. "Alright, you may kiss the bride" Rodger said. I smiled and Lawliet and I kissed. Matsuda, Mogi, Kasumi, Hotaru all cheered. I smiled brightly. Near began playing again. I laughed. "What?" Lawliet asked curiously.

"The thought of Near playing a piano" I said. Lawliet chuckled. I smiled. "Oh yeah, what are we going to name our baby" Lawliet asked as we exited the room and went into the party room. I looked down at my stomach which was a lump. I smiled. "Let's wait, I want to wait to find out the sex of the baby, I wanted it to be a surprise, but if it's a boy, how about Sora, and if it's a girl how about Sakura?" I asked.

"Japanese names?" Ryuuzaki asked. My eyes widened and I smiled nervously. "Well, I'm used to Japan names ok" I defended myself. Lawliet smiled and kissed my Forehead. "Why don't we use american names?" Lawliet suggested. I nodded in agreement. "So how about….Raye it it's a boy… and" I stopped him with tears in my eyes. "If we had a boy, you'd let me name him Raye after my father?" I asked. Lawliet looked at me and smiled slightly and nodded. I smiled and the tears fell and I ran up and hugged him hard too. Lawliet smiled and kissed my hair and gently hugged back. Then we pulled apart and he suggested the girls name

"If it's a girl how about Payson?" he asked. I nodded. We snuggled together and I couldn't wait or and I should tell you, Kasumi, Hotaru they're also pregnant, we're all four months pregnant, the doctor said we might have our babies on the same day. Kasumi is having a boy, who is going to be named Kenji, and Hotaru is having a girl who is going to be named Asami, we don't know what I'm having, if it it's a girl or boy or twins or what we don't know, we want it to be a surprise and it will be.


End file.
